


The Lost City

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Archaeologist, Dr. Caroline Forbes, always had an obsession with the lost city of Ansel. It had never been found and if a few artifacts had not been found over the years in the Amazon Jungle; no one would have ever known of its existence. Yet, Caroline feels as though something is calling her there, pulling her towards something she never was expecting.June 2020 Bingo-Prompt "Rainforest"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The Lost City

The rain from the tropical storm pounded down hard against Caroline’s makeshift home; the wind threatening to topple it over. It was a canvas tent, made from the same type of material that were used during her archeological digs and was made to sustain the harsh weather of the Amazon rainforest; however, Caroline was unsure if the tent, and herself could even survive the massive storm raging outside. Although, Caroline would not lie and say that she did not enjoy the rainforest and in fact felt more at home listening to the sounds of the jungle than she had back in her office at Whitmore, the storm itself was terrifying.

Despite the storm, dangerous animals and unbearable humid, this was the chance of a lifetime. Caroline had only dreamed of the chance to be able to follow her ambitions in such a manner. When the grant money came in exclusively for her to not only spend six months in the Amazon but actually search for the mysterious lost city of Ansel, she jumped at the chance. She had spent the entirety of her career studying and perfecting her focus on this particular region of the world. She was the world’s leading expert on the legends of the ancient civilization that had only been confirmed through the few artifacts and drawings that surfaced over the centuries., but she never thought she would actually get the change or funding to search for the city itself.

Caroline never heard of the city until her second semester during her undergrad. The moment she took an introductory history course where Ansel was a brief footnote in the reading material, Caroline was enthralled. There was something almost magical in her attraction to the civilization that it bordered almost on obsession. There was a part of her that itched to step foot in the jungle and almost as though her body knew where that city was. It was insanity but Caroline could not stop herself from to the allure the lost city. It became the topic of her dissertation during her doctorate and spent a good amount of her lectures discussing the religion of the ancient people; a people who worshiped the sun and moon gods; Caro and Klaus.

_“Caroline.”_ Caroline jolted from her musings and looked around her. Someone called her name, but it was not a voice she recognized. It was different, deeper and much richer than anyone who was traveling with her. Her ice blue eyes darted around, looking for whomever called her name.

“What?”

“Do you think this will ever stop? The storm?” Luke asked lightly from the other side of the tent, looking at her confused and as though he had to repeat himself. He was a tall blond grad student who was very compassionate and understanding. His twin sister Liv was the exact opposite. The two of them were acting as her assistants on the search, the two overly excited at the chance when Caroline offered it to them. Her team made up of ten people in total including a tour guide and a man who Caroline deemed the muscle man, for no other purpose than to ensure a jaguar did not kill them in their sleep.

“We’re in the rainforest, Luke. Who the fuck knows?” Liv replied. She liked Liv; the young woman took no bullshit and Caroline admired that. The twins continued to bicker, but Caroline did not hear them.

_“Caroline.”_

At first, their dig was going amazing. They ventured far into the jungle and within days found a small stone structure that Caroline assumed, due to the drawings etched into the stone, was once a temple used to worship the two gods. They spent hours within the confines of the old ruin, confused on how no one ever stumbled upon it before.

There was a small gold chest that was in immaculate condition that was placed on an altar in the center of the temple. As though, there was a magnetic force guiding her to that chest, Caroline opened it to reveal an old but very beautiful bracelet. There were intricate designs that over the course of her career she had come to associate with the goddess Caro. She itched to touch it but refrained. It was an artifact and a valuable one. She brought it back to the tent and when they returned to the temple the next day, the stone structure had vanished; none of them could locate it again.

_“Caroline.”_

Then the storm started and raged for days. Their guide said that the storms could last up to a few weeks and that only depressed Caroline. She did not want to be pushed back several weeks in her research but there was nothing she could do. In some ways she felt as though the storm was there to punish her, but for what crime she could not decide.

_“Caroline.”_

The chest. The voice was coming from the chest. Caroline pushed herself up from the cot that she had been sleeping on for the past few days and walked over to that golden chest; neither Luke nor Liv were paying her any attention. She touched the chest, tracing her fingers over the carvings, a sense of belonging consumed her. It was the same feeling she had whenever she looked at the depictions of the gods in her textbook all those years ago in college. She opened the chest to reveal that bracelet and as though something possessed her, she picked up the bracelet and but in it on her wrist.

Instantaneously, the storm stopped raging outside. The sound of the rain pounding against the canvas tent ceased, as did the chatter between Luke and Liv. The light changed around them as though the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds; no longer hiding herself from view.

The weight of the bracelet on Caroline’s wrist was comforting. It felt as though it had belonged there and the mere thought of taking it off again would be the equivalent of removing a limb. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the feeling of belong to sweep over her and flashes of a life she never lived resurfaced. A city she never lived in and a love she never loved filled her with such devotion A desire to seek out the temple overcame her, and she could no longer stand being stuck inside that tent for a moment longer.

“I’m going for a walk.” Caroline told the twins in a monotone voiced.

“Dr. Forbes? Are you okay?” Luke stood but Caroline ignored him.

“I’ll be fine.” Without a look back at the twins, Caroline strolled out of the tent; bypassing the rest of her team that had stumbled out of their tents in order to investigate the strange change in weather. She paid none of them mind and was able to venture away from the camp site without any of them stopping her. Even without the tour guide, Caroline knew where she was going. She had an intense knowledge of the jungle that had not been present prior to her slipping on the bracelet.

She weaved through the thick trees, bush and rocks. She saw not a single animal, bug or bird, something that she did not even register as unusual. There was a soft breeze flowing around her and the humidity from the heat and rain didn’t even faze her. Her gaze was so focused on the journey in front of her that she didn’t notice how the trees changed around her as she moved past them; obstructing the path she made and preventing her from being followed.

_“Caroline.”_

Caroline could feel the pulsing of the bracelet around her wrist and it almost felt as though her blood was singing in her veins. Everything felt like magic and something far more than she could understand. Flashes of memories continued to flow through her, and she was beginning to be unable to tell her memories from the new ones apart. She could see those blue eyes gaze at her as though she was the sun.

Caroline felt like the sun.

Ahead of her the stone temple appeared again. She had not seen in since the first day they had trailed through the jungle. They tried to find it again, but it had vanished; but there it stood. However, this time it did not appear to be a ruin. It was massive. It was built upon dusty stone that was covered in ivy. There were stairs with at least a hundred steps leading to the top where Caroline could see an archway waiting for her. It stood well above the trees and would have been hard to miss. Caroline wondered how they could have lost it in the first place or why no one had found it before this moment. Caroline, at first, thought that this was a different temple and that it was not the ruin they had explored before but something deep down inside her knew that it was the same one.

_“Caroline.”_

The voice echoed again and this time it was louder, beckoning her forward. She began to climb the stone steps towards the top. With each step, the pulsing on her wrist from the bracelet increased. It wasn’t painful, it almost brought a sense of home to her, but as she climbed higher and higher her vision blurred with memories.

Memories of dancing, laughter, love and sex. She remembered being worshipped and burning so brightly that her touched killed and could bring life in one motion. She remembered bringing light to the darkness and the darkness bleeding into her. She remembered touching the stars and loving their master. The pull she had felt her entire life to the sun and moon intensified and suddenly felt as thought that desire was defining itself at last.

The moment Caroline reached the top and stepped through the archway at the top, the storm that had paused the length of her journey resumed with an angry force. Caroline listened to the sound of the raging storm as she looked around the temple. It had a high ceiling made of stone and the walls were covered in etchings that had to have been carved by the people of Ansel. There was a raised stone platform at the very end of the room and two thrones like chairs sat side by side.

However, it was not the thrones that drew Caroline’s attention. There was a man who sat in one of the thrones and his blue eyes were gazing at her in wonder. The man had curly blonde hair, high cheekbone and by the state of his smile, dimples that made Caroline groan. He stood and she could see that he was tall and slim. He wore jeans and a Henley, clothing that Caroline found odd on him. The flashes of memories; memories of him shined brightly before her.

“Klaus.”

As though in a rush to get to her, Klaus ran to her; gathering her into his arm and drawing her as close as he possibly could. Caroline could feel her mind expanding, making room for a millennium of memories that had been locked away. She remembered him; them and the time the people of Ansel worshipped them; preforming sacrifices in their name and providing gifts in exchange for a good harvest.

“Caro.” The name rolled off of Klaus’s tongue, causing a spark of longing to shoot down Caroline’s body. Klaus pulled away and rested his head against her forehead; his hands never leaving her. “Two thousand years without you. Two thousand years I’ve waited. I felt it; your rebirth. I watched you grow and shine, waiting for the time to bring you here.”

“You brought me here?” Caroline whispered. All the times that the story of Ansel reached her in the oddest of moments. The artifacts that just happened to be at Whitmore or research that just flowing during her dissertation. The grant money that just appeared for her as though out of nowhere. The temple appearing and then vanishing. The bracelet and the walk through the jungle. It was one giant puzzle put together by Klaus to lead her here. “Why?”

“All your memories haven’t resurfaced yet. Have they?” Klaus asked her. She remembered him, certainly. She remembered being brought into existence by a flash of light. She remembered their life together as they watched over the people of the world; their people migrating from the birth of humankind to places unknown.

“No.” Caroline breathed. She remembered bits and pieces; her life mixed with these fresh memories that were flowing into her head. She remembered being a child in Mystic Falls, high school, college, loving and losing all at once. “Everything is so jumbled. What is happening to me? Make it stop. Please. Make it stop.”

“Shh. Sweetheart. I will. I will make it better.” Klaus soothed her and placed his hands on the sides of her face. He leaned down and kissed her lips. The kiss was gentle, and it was enough to send shivers echoing through her body. Klaus placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her towards him. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

With his kiss, everything came tumbling back at once. Her creation and birth of human race in the midst of a new rainforest. Their worship and eventually their betrayal all soured through her being. Thousands upon thousands of years flowed through her mind resting upon one moment of immense pain.

“They betrayed us.”

“Yes.” The story was fresh and real for her. A young girl with long straight brown hair and large doe eyes appeared in front of her. “She was ours. Our sacrifice. The brothers, they loved her. They should have been honored that we chose her. They turned against us. Found a way to ripe your essence, the sun, from you. They killed you and I was too late. I was able to manifest your light into this bracelet, and I waited until I felt your rebirth.”

“It hurt. What they did to me, it hurt.” Caroline could see the pain reflected in his eyes. He had been alone for so long and the thought of him having to watch over humanity without her by his side, well, it explained all the horrible disasters, wars and disease that plagued the world. One sacrifices every so many decades and they protected their children. Klaus was no longer kind to humanity, nor did he care that they had long forgotten him. He would wreak havoc with his temper either way. To Klaus, these people where no longer his children. “Ansel. What happened to it? It was to be the shining city of the world; our home. The birthplace of everything and now it is nothing more than an overgrown jungle?”

“I destroyed it.” Klaus told her in a harsh voice. “All I had left of you was a bracelet and my fury. I toppled the city within days of your death. My fury and rage knew no bounds. The people of Ansel…. they all drowned. Except the brothers.”

“What did you do to them?”

“Their souls are mine. Tormented for all eternity. The girl. Our sacrifice. She joins them and they have to watch her scream. All because they wanted to punish us for her sacrifice.” Klaus’s jaw clenched in anger and Caroline reached up to touch his face; his anger being soothed by her touch. She leaned up and kissed him gently.

“I’m here now.” Caroline told him in a soft voice and the feel of her calmed the raging storm outside; but just slightly. “I’ll never leave you again.”

Klaus reached down and lifted her into an embrace; latching his lips onto hers again. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked them over to the stone alter in the middle of the room. He laid her down upon it and crawled on top of her; his kisses devouring her. While for Caroline, everything still felt new and old all at the same time, for Klaus it was the two millennia of loneliness, desperation and anger that was seeping into the kiss.

Caroline could feel every inch of his pain humming through her body; wanting nothing more than to take it all away. She kissed him back with equal passion; not willing to break the connection. Klaus’s hands trailed over her body, touching and feeling it for the first time in this form. She was still was as beautiful as ever but once she finished her ascension, she truly would burn like the sun.

Klaus balled the fabric of her tank-top and pushed it up, revealing the sports bra she was wearing. The kiss broke long enough for him to pull the offending fabric from her body and toss it across the temple. Caroline pulled her sports bra over her body and allowed it to follow the top. The second her breasts were exposed to the elements; a crack of lighting hit outside the temple walls and a roar of thunder rolls overhead.

His lips descended down upon her nipple, biting and sucking as he went. Caroline cried out his name; her eyes drifting shut at the feeling. Once Klaus was finished with one breast, happy with the marks he left, he moved to the other; giving it the same treatment. Slowly, pulled away from her breast, giving a popping sound as he did so and moved down her body; kissing every inch of skin he could find.

Klaus worshipped her body as she was pressed against the stone alter. It has been far too long since someone bowed down before her and Klaus had no qualms with being the first to do so. He stood from her and pulled at her boots until her feet were free of them. He roughly pulled her jeans down her legs, tearing them as he went.

“I liked those!”

“You’re a goddess Sweetheart, you can have all the jeans you want.” Klaus purred, tossing her a sinful look from those pearly blue eyes. Caroline sat up and slid to the edge of the alter, understanding what he wanted to do. He placed his hands on her thighs and pushed them apart before kneeling before her. Klaus pushed the fabric of Caroline’s pink panties aside and traced her slit with his finger.

“Don’t tease me. Please.” Klaus did not listen to her. Instead he inserted on finger into her before adding another. Caroline hissed and whimpered as Klaus pumped his fingers in and out of her. The thunder was still rolling over head and as Klaus leaned forward and pressed his tongue against Caroline’s clitoris, a definite crack could be heard from the storm outside. “Klaus!”

Klaus was relentless in his devouring of her. He licked and sucked as though he was tasting the finest wine for the first time. Her finger’s weaved through his curls, guiding him in the direction she wanted his tongue to go and Klaus obeyed her every command. Caroline’s cries hit the stone walls of the temple as her release took over her. Her back arched and legs spread even wider.

“You are so much more beautiful than I remember.” Klaus whispered as he quickly undressed himself. Once he was as naked as her, Caroline laid back against the alter again; spreading her legs in order to make room for him. He settled between her thighs and gripped himself in hand. He pushed into her, stretching and filling her. Lightening blazed down from the sky and the thunder shook the entirety of the rainforest.

“Fuck me. Please.” Klaus moved his hips, thrusting into her at a wild pace; not realizing as he did, the rain and the wind outside picked up the point that trees were being unrooted, and derbies was crashing into the world around it. Klaus pounded into her, watching her every move and listened to every whimper as met every thrust. “Klaus. Please. Oh, gods please.”

“I am a god Caroline.” Klaus whispered to her as he thrusted into her at a sharp angle; causing her to cry out again. Harder and harder he pounded into her; her vision blurred, and a blinding light emerged from her eyes. “So are you. Soon you will rise again and soon you will be back to the goddess you once were.”

Caroline felt the heat ripple through her body as her orgasm took over her body. Klaus released himself inside her; resting his forehead against hers. He looked into her blue eyes and he could see his Caro returning to him. He knew he would have her again, but his patience was wearing thin over the centuries. Having her in his arms again made the storm outside lighten just ever so slightly.

Neither of them noticed, however, that the sun began to peak through the clouds and how it shined just ever so brighter.


End file.
